Talk:Arrow
Someone please fill in max damage values. As I recall, there are "Daedric Field Arrows", or something like that, as well. They don't do damage as well as Steel, but might qualify as "special" for ghost damage, etc. Perhaps someone who knows more can help out? They certainly aren't the same as the highest-damage Daedric Arrows listed here. Imperialist 11:43, 30 March 2006 (CST) :Dremora Field Arrow has base damage of 8, weight 1, and ignores normal weapon resistance Chirikov 22:52, 4 April 2006 (CDT) I have a save game that has some (They're called dremora field arrows). I had them added to the list in an earlier version as daedric scout arrows, but apparently someone decided I was making it up. I've filled in the information I am aware of, but the damage is approximate, since I did not have 100 marksmanship at the time. They did 3 damage, so did iron and steel, and dwarven arrows did 4. So I'm guessing 8 or 9. The merchant price and the weight (No, it is not a typo, they DO weigh 1 pound EACH) are accurate. --Lusitania 19:28, 30 March 2006 (CST) :8 Base damage is confirmed for dremora field arrow. --TheSpectator 22:03, 30 March 2006 (CST) I've added dremora barbed arrows. Again, I don't know the exact damage. Right now, they do 7 damage for me, as do dwarven arrows, so I'm putting them in the dwarven arrow range. --Lusitania 07:39, 31 March 2006 (CST) :Dremora Barbed arrows deal base 12 damage, weighs 2 Chirikov 22:50, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Dremora Broadheads need to be added. I can try and find the stats on a low level char. :Dremora Broadhead arrow deals base 10 damage, weighs 1.5 Chirikov 22:50, 4 April 2006 (CDT) I don't know why but telekinesis doesn't seem to work on the quivers on the ground, even though they have physics. Is this just on my game or is it on every game? This is just a minor thing in the game but I just wanted to point it out for some unexplainable reason. needs madness and amber arrows added. IDK if this is a glitch, bug or what..... Im confused, my brother and I were playing some late night oblivion, and he was shooting some arrows and somehow his bow glitched and it shot the arrow out of the side... : Never seen that happen myself. Great Mara (talk) 17:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : : and whats even weirder is that when he was nocking the arrow, the arrow was way ahead of the bowstring... has anyone noticed that the Blue archer in the Blood Works ran out of arrows after some time....?? Update for Skyrim I have updated the page to include Skyrim info to help keep similar information consolidated. I found the pages Arrows (Skyrim) and Iron Arrows (Skyrim). It did not seem neccessary to have a single page for each arrow type or for each game. If folks disagree its easy enough to split out the Skyrim info. --DLanyon (talk) 11:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) IMO it would be better if split in two articles as this CAN be quite confusing to read, as its Oblivion Skyrim oblivion Skyrim Oblivion Skyrim instead make it like this: Oblivion Oblivion Oblivion Skyrim Skyrim Skyrim or split it up in multiple pages. Makes it much more comfortable to read IMO. Endymion (talk) 14:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : I think that yes, we should split them up. They should be split up into Oblivion and Skyrim altogether, imho. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 14:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Daedric arrows Hi everyone, I was just wondering where to find Daedric arrows to go with my new Daedric bow, any help would be appreciated! Chubbaking (talk) 17:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC)